Thin : Casey has a problem
by WinchesterLOvE
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETE! After passing out while arguing with her sister, Casey McDonald is Admitted into the hospital. Her family soon learns of a Eating disorder she has been Hiding. They Admit her into the Hallow BRooke Institution for Help. She makes a great
1. Authors Note

I Made some Changes and added some more to the first chapter - - **Warning**: Chapter 2 deals with Violence.

I do **NOT** own any _Life with Derek, Degrassi_ , or any other Characters.

_I hope you all enjoy the story. I will update as much and soon as possible_!

**Ash**


	2. Her Problem

**I changed Chapter one arround! Enjoy...**

* * *

It was around six pm, And They had been arguing for over an hour. "I just don't see why you can't leave my stuff ALONE!" Casey screamed as she ran into her room. Lizzie was following close behind her. Casey was mad because Lizzie had worn and ruined her brand new sweater. "I'm sorry I'll buy you a new one with my allowance." She pleaded hoping her sister would get over it. "NO! That's... That's not… uh." Casey started to scream back but the room started to spin. She crashed to the floor and everything was black. 

Everyone was huddle around the sleeping girl with worried faces. She looked so fragile and almost as if she was dead. She had dark circles around her eyes and her skin was pale. She was skinny, maybe to skinny. Her eyes started to flutter open. Just then a boy sitting across the room spoke up. "Dad, Nora can I talk to her, I want to break the news to her. Please?" Derek asked. They nodded and crept out of the room trying not to disturb the other sleeping patient in the room. Derek pulled a small hospital chair next to the bed and sighed. How was he supposed to tell her they were going to send her away? It was going to be hard.

Casey noticed the worried look that had consumed his face and sat up. "Derek what's going on? Why are you so worried? I mean I'm fine, Nothing to worry about." She said, her mind was all over the place wondering what was going on. "Are you really okay? You… You passed out Casey. The doctors said it's because you haven't eaten in a long tI'me. Is it true?" Derek asked still not able to look up, He could feel her eyes starting at hI'm. "What… wait no... Oh no!" She tried to speak but couldn't put a sentence together. She sat up pulling her knee's to her chest. He looked up, her eyes were filled with tears. "There sending you away!" He finally confessed what he had to. She froze, No sure what to say.

They sat in silence for a while before the rest of the family returned; there was an Older (about 45) woman with them. "Cassandra McDonald, I'm here to tell you what's going to happen to you! I'm Nurse Betty Tavens, you can call me Nurse Betty." She said as she walked over to the bed. She handed her a stack of paper. "That is all the rules and a list of things you are not aloud to bring…" The women started to explain, but was cut off. "Bring? Bring where?" Casey Questioned looking threw the papers. "Ah yes you will be going to the Hallow Brook Institution." The women explained. "You will be checked in tomorrow morning at ten a.m. tonight you are to go home and pack, but don't forget about the list of things your not to bring!" The women stated, she talked for about another thirty minutes an then left.

Later that night Casey was in her room packing the two suitcases she was aloud to bring. Derek walked in and plopped down onto the bed. "Belts? Were not aloud to bring belts? Well have my stuff doesn't fit with out a belt!" Casey complained trying to not to break down. Derek just stared, they had a past one you'll learn more about later. "This is so stupid! I can't even bring my necklace, because it can be used in a harmful way. What am I going to do strangle myself? I have to take it. It's…" She said now in tears barley able to talk gasping for air. She fell to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. Derek crossed the room and pulled her close to him. "You can take something else of mine!" He said trying to comfort her. The necklace she was so worried about was an old one of his he gave her along time ago.

She packed some cloths, most of which were too big. She threw some notebooks, pictures, and books in to. She looked around her room, "I can't believe I almost forgot you!" She whispered picking up an old raggedy teddy bear. "Yea wouldn't want to forget your Lubby!" Derek teased as she put in a book back she was taking. "Shut up! I like my Lubby !" She retorted throwing something random at him. The bear was one her dad had gotten her for her fourth birthday right before he died. "Yea, yea, are you taking this?" He said picking up a small book she had tucked away in a dresser drawer. "No you keep it, I'd be to scared I'd lose it." She said lying across her bed looking through it. It was a mini scrap book. He Lie down next to it and looked through it to. "Remember when these were taking?" She said pointing to a strip of pictures that were taken in one of those photo booth things. "Yea, the fair two years ago, here take these ones I still have mine!" He said removing the pictures from the page and handing them to her.

The next morning she awoke bright and early, dreading the day to come. Her mom and George were already awake and sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. They were oblivious to her as she walked to the fridge pulling out some orange juice, no food. After filling a glass she headed to the front door and sat on the front steps. Soon she was accompanied by Derek, Lizzie, and Edwin. Marti was still sleeping soundly. "It's hard to believe you're the one getting shipped off Derek's the bad kid remember?" Edwin joked sitting beside her. It was true; . "Uh who am I going to argue with now? And whose cloths will I steal?" Lizzie, her loving sister joked draping her arms over Casey's shoulders. "Well hey my closets still pretty full!" Casey replied followed by a laugh. Derek just sat in silence, finally it being too much he got up and left. "Poor Kid!" Austin said feeling sorry for her brother, knowing exactly what was bugging him.

They were up in Casey's room when her mom interrupted. "Time to go." She said and headed out of the room. Casey stood up and hugged Edwin. "Stay out of trouble, and leave the girls alone." She said with a little humor. She then hugged Lizzie, "Take care of him, and don't ruin to many of my cloths." They giggled about the cloths. "Oh and take care of Billy for me!" She said pointing to the puppy sleeping on her bed. "I guess this is goodbye for now! I'm going to go find Derek." She said and left the room. Down the hall she opened Derek's door. She stood there leaning against the door way. "I got to go? Are you going to tell me bye?" She said hoping he would talk. He was sprawled out across his bed. He got up and walked over to her. "I don't want to tell you bye, so I won't!" He said embracing her in a tight hug. Both had tears in their eyes. "You can come visit, and call!" She said trying to reassure him, and trying to reassure herself. "I love you." He whispered as he started backing away. She was silent for a minute, and then replied. "See ya soon, and... I love you too!" with that she headed down to the car.

The institution was about an hour Away, the ride was silent except for the radio. Once they arrived her Mom and Step Dad dropped her off at the door on left._ "Don't bother saying goodbye" _she whispered as they pulled off. From the outside the placed looked old and almost haunted, but at the same time was uniquely pretty. The inside was nice, it looked like a hotel only homier. She walked up to the front desk. "Hello, is anybody here?" She said looking around to a door behind the desk, Just then a familiar face appeared. "Ah Miss McDonald you made it!" Nurse Betty said greeting her. "Where are you parents?" She questioned as she typed some stuff into a computer frantically. "Well, my mom and step dad are at home, my uh dads dead!" She said very bluntly. Betty just nodded and asked some questions. "Oh I'll be right back, and I'll show you to your room." Nurse Betty said before stepping back into the other room.

A few minutes later a Boy Casey's age approached the desk. He was about 5'7, had short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He looked towards Casey and began talking. "Ah we got a newbie! What's your name?" He questioned. She sighed and then replied. "Cassandra unfortunately, but please call me Casey. You are?" He smiled and replied. "Alexander but please SERIOUSLY please call me Alex." They both laughed, and Alex began talking again. "I bet I can guess why your here!" he said, he was a little on the fidgety side and couldn't stop moving. "Hmm really. Tell me why am I here?" She replied curious to see what he was going to say. "You Casey are here because you have an eating disorder, right?" He stated and smiled. "Wow is it that obvious?" She said almost a little embarrassed. He looked her over and then replied. "Well yea a little, But I knew because that's your chart sitting right there!" He said pointing to an open file on the desk. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

Moments later Nurse Betty returned with a small folder in her hands. "Okay Cassandra…" She started but was interrupted. "Casey, I prefer Casey!" Casey corrected her. "Oh sorry, Casey you will be in room nineteen on floor two, come with me I'll show you the way!" Nurse Betty finished what she started to say. "Hey can I take her Betty? I know where it is!" Alex Asked hoping he could show the newbie around. Nurse Betty contemplated it for a second before handing the folder to Casey and sending them on their way. "Room 19 is my friend's girlfriend Emma's room. She's pretty cool." Alex said as they started up a flight of stairs. They passed a couple of other people their age on the way up. "You can hang out with me and my friends, we're the most normal people here!" Alex said stopping in front of a large white door with the number 19 painted in black. He knocked on the door before hearing Emma Yell come in. "well this is as far as I'm aloud to go, No boys in girls rooms. See you later!" Alex said walking farther down the hall towards his room.

Casey picked up her bags and entered the room. It was a nice sized room. There were two beds, a desk, TV, And A small couch. The walls were a nice light green color and the floors were wooden. "Hello?" Casey said looking around the room. From behind a door a girl, short with blonde hair, pretty tan and extremely skinny, popped out. "Hey! I finally got a roomy! I'm Emma!" The young girl cheered as she plopped down onto her bed. "I'm Casey!" she replied. She sat her things down and began to unpack a few things. "I take it your here for the same reason as me, Eating disorder?" Emma Questioned. Casey just nodded and lay across her bed. "How long have you been here?" Casey asked trying to find something, anything to talk about. "3 months, and I'm going to be here a while if I don't eat!" Emma said with a hint of sarcasm at the end.

Later on that evening a Nurse came into the room carrying two treys of Food. "That's Nurse Natalie... M-E-A-N!" Emma said but mouthed the mean part! .Nurse Natalie sat the trey in front of the two girls and then sat down across the table from them. "Eat!" She demanded. It was a hamburger, Fry's, an apple, and some juice. "I can't eat this, I hate this crap!" Emma said pushing the plate away and standing up. "Fine than that's zero percent again, and that means…" Nurse Natalie Said then looked down at her chart. "That means No phone till you eat at least fifty percent of your food. Emma shrugged and walked away. "Doesn't matter, I haven't got anyone worth talking to anyway!" She said before closing the door. "Ok Now Miss McDonald, eat!" She demanded again. Casey looked down at the food, First off she don't like hamburgers, and second it all looked disgusting. She picked up the apple and took a bite; she then took a bite from a fry. "That's it I can't eat anymore!" Casey protested. Natalie wrote five percent and left after another half an hour.

Emma and Casey headed outside where they met up with a group of boys, one of which was Alex. "Hey Casey, This is Jay !" Alex said pointing to boy with longish brown hair and deep blue eyes. "And that one is Craig, he's really crazy! Alex joked pointing towards a tall brunette boy with dark eyes. "I'm not crazy just Bi-Polar! Geesh!" The boy joked back. "Everyone this is Casey!" Emma Announced before sitting down beside Jay. "Could you guys not be all chick flicky around me?" Craig complained as Jay kissed Emma, They both just laughed and broke apart. "Tell me how can a two hundred some pound women tell me to eat? She just wants me as fat as her!" Emma said referring to her earlier encounter with Nurse Natalie. "She's Jealous, Duh!" Casey Added. They all sat around out side joking and talking before the dinner bell rung.

Most of the patients went to the dining hall, others went to their rooms. Emma and Casey had no choice but to head back to their room. They were to eat their meals under supervision. "This is so stupid, don't they realize I'm not going to eat?" Emma complained as she opened the door to their room. Nurse Natalie was sitting at the table waiting for them. "Pizza?" Casey said sitting down at the table. She looked at it and instantly wanted to puke. She pushed the plate away and just drunk the orange juice given to her. "Now Cassandra, if you don't eat you will lose a privilege!" Nurse Natalie reminded her. Casey sighed deeply and shook her head. She couldn't eat it, to much fat, she couldn't get fat! After another 20 minutes of pleading nurse Natalie gave up and left. "Bout time!" Emma said as the door clicked shut. She definitely didn't like the nurse.

The next day Emma and Alex gave Casey the royal tour of the place. They showed her to the library, and the courts outside. They showed her to a small pond that had a small gazebo out towards the middle, with a small dock leading out to it. "And this is the lounge area!" Alex said as they walked into a fair sized room filled with couches and chairs, with tables and a TV. "What brings the nerd herd down today?" A girl teased from behind. "Ah and this is Keegan, the royal pain in my..." Emma started but was cut of by a nurse. Name calling and cursing were forbidden. If anyone did it they automatically lost a privilege. Keegan smirked and walked away heading towards a group of people. "Stay away from them, their social rejects" Alex whispered into Casey's ear so that Nurse Kelly couldn't here. "Yea that's Keegan and her boyfriend Cole!" Emma said pointing to the girl, now sitting on a tall sandy blonde haired boys lap. "And the other two are Lacey and Kirk, Their Clones!" Alex added, causing them to laugh. "Their all here for drug abuse, go figure!" Emma said rolling her eyes and heading out of the room.

After the Tour they headed outside where Jake and Tristan were waiting. "So why are you all here?" Casey said taking a seat next to Alex on the edge of the picnic table. "You already know I'm bi-polar, plus I attempted went off my meds, ran away, and beat the crap out of my uncle not to long ago. After that I attempted suicide!" Craig She already knew that Emma had an Eating disorder. "I'm what they call a self Mutilator, cool name for cutting. I didn't mean to but I cut to deep one time and almost died. SO yea they think I'm a suicidal freak like Jake here but I'm not. I also got mixed up in the selling of Prescription drugs, a guy almost lost his life!" Jay said jokingly. Casey then turned towards Alex, Everyone else grew silent. "And you?" Casey questioned. He looked up, his eyes were filled with pain. He just got up and headed inside.

"What's that all about?" Casey said as she watched Alex disappear. Everyone exchanged a look and Craig spoke up. "No one knows how Alex got so lucky and wound up here. And no asked since the day he arrived.. He's always been so adamant about keeping it a secret." Casey felt bad for bringing up a sore subject and told her self to apologize later. "Well we better get going were supposed to meet with Natalie in 5 minutes!" Emma said standing up. "I don't see why she bothers… it's just a waste of her time." Casey complained following Emma. They both knew neither was going to eat. "She just likes my sarcasm!" Emma joked as they entered the room. Still though neither ate and they both lost a privilege. "Emma no letters, if you lose another 6 points you're getting the feeding tube inserted and trust me that's no fun!" Nurse Natalie explained. "Now Casey this is only your first 5 points so you're not aloud out of your room after 5pm." Natalie said and then gathered her things and left.

_Here starts the beginning of a long battle_ Casey thought to herself as she climbed onto her bed. _I'm going to be in here forever...

* * *

R&R All Reviews are appreciated.  
Ash  
_

R&R All Reviews are appreciated.AshR&R All Reviews are appreciated.Ash 


	3. His Story

_**WARNING: This Chapter involves Violence!**  
_**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - His Story

Casey had been in the institution a week now and so far it didn't seem so bad. She made four new friends, and made 4 new enemies. She had also grown close to Nurse Betty. Derek, Edwin, and Lizzie were planning on visiting that upcoming weekend too. Marti was staying with her mother for 2 weeks and wouldn't be able to come. She had managed to eat one day that week to, nothing much, hardly anything at all but still it was better than nothing. She enjoyed staying up late at night talking and joking with Emma too. Oddly though she hung out with Alex to most. He was a great friend. She still hadn't apologized either...yet.

It was Monday June 16th, and Most of the patients were out on a trip. Alex and Casey were apart of the few who stayed behind. SO that day Alex and Casey Hung out and goofed around. They were out at the gazebo when Casey decided it was probably the best time to apologize, so she did. "Alex about the other day, I'm sorry for bringing up a bad subject and all but…" She started but Alex cut her of by shushing her. "I haven't told ANYBODY why I'm here, I don't want them to think I'm a horrible person or anything!" Alex started, His face looked so broken and upset. Casey sat a little closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay! I know you're not a bad person! Whatever it is, if you want to talk about it I'm here, if you don't I'm still here!" She said trying to show him she was there no matter what. He sighed and turned to face here. "Promise?" he said with a pleading look on his face. She nodded and he sighed.

"I was dating this girl...Maddie. We had been together about six months. She was great really. I on the other hand wasn't!" He started but paused to make sure Casey hadn't changed her mind, but she was still there listening. "We went out to a party at my friend Trey's house. There were tons of people there. Everyone was drinking even Maddie, But since I was driving I only had one beer, I guess it was one beer to many" He continued. He voice became a little shaky, and his heart was pounding. "Everything was going great! I was playing some game with some friends, I wasn't sure where Maddie was but the last time I saw her she was my friend Connor. I just had no clue what they were doing. I trusted them both and thought nothing of it." He paused and ran his hands through his hair. "You don't have to tell me!" Casey reminded his head. "I know but I want to…" He replied.

He put his head in his hands and continued. "I remember looking around the room and not seeing either of them, and just assumed they were out back where there was a game of volley ball and a cook out. Boy was I ever wrong." He sat up a little straighter and looked at Casey. "My phone rang, my mom was calling she needed me home right away. My little brother was sick and she needed me to watch my sister while she took him to the hospital. I said I'd be right home… but I never made it." He said... his eyes started to fill with tears but he fought them back. "I looked everywhere for her. Out side, the basement, Upstairs, I mean everywhere. Her and Connor were NO where to be found. I started to get a little worried. I thought maybe just maybe something bad happened. So I called her cell phone, No answer. So I headed out to my car that was parked out along the street." He stopped and froze as if he was reliving the whole event over.

"She was with him wasn't she?" Casey asked looking up at him. He turned his head so that he was looking her in he eyes, He nodded. "As I got...I got closer to the car I noticed someone or well two people in the back seat... The last people I expected to find was my…uh girlfriend and... My… My Best friend!" he choked out, his pain was consuming him and the tears had finally broke free. "I opened the door and there they were, half dressed and making out. I froze." He paused, Casey took his hand and held it for support, and he was clearly upset. "She tried to say sorry, but it was too late." he said, "Of course it was!" Casey agreed.

Alex turned so that he was completely facing her and there knees were touching. "I pulled him out of the car and slammed the door. She was in the front seat and I pealed out." HE sighed. " I stopped the car and was furious, she was begging me to calm down, and was telling me it was a mistake!" He stopped not sure if he could go on. "What happened?" Casey asked looking him in the eyes. "First I just sat there in silence, fighting back tears trying to tell my self it didn't really happen. I wish that's where I would have stopped." He paused. "But then I got out, I punched the hood!" He looked down there was a fresh scare across his knuckles! "I opened her door and pulled her out, I was yelling, she was too. I asked her why and said I thought she loved me. She started laughing and said she couldn't love me, I wasn't good enough for her. She was just using me to get to Connor." He stopped and bowed his head.

"When she started laughing it just… I clicked and I pushed her into the car and held her there. I was yelling, not sure what but i was. I hit her, to hard. I feel bad but I did. She yelled something back so I hit her again. She slapped me so I started to hit her over and over and that's all I remember." He stopped. His face was covered in tears. "I woke up the next morning in a jail sail. I guess some neighbors in the neighbor hood called the cops. She was in the hospital, with a broken arm, and a lot of bruises." He was sobbing. Casey embraced him in a tight hug. "I don't know why I did it, I feel so bad!" He cried holding her tight, not wanting to let go. "Its okay, People make mistakes, It doesn't make you a bad person!" Casey said as she tried to comfort him. He raised his head. "Really you don't think I'm a bad person?" He said as he sat up. She smiled and simply said "No!" He felt a lot better knowing she didn't think so.

They sat their talking for quite a while. "You can't tell anybody!" Alex stated. Casey pretended to zip her mouth shut. "Your secret is safe with me!" She added. HE laughed. It felt good to tell someone of his secret. It makes things seem easier. He felt less alone. "So you leave any abusive boyfriends back home?" Alex asked, half jokingly. Casey sighed, not sure how to answer. "He wasn't abusive... and well it's so complicated, that's another sob fest for another day!" She laughed. Alex smirked, "I didn't sob! But you will tell me yea?" He questioned. She just nodded, was she sure she wanted to open up that part of her life again.

"So you have a brother and a sister? How old are they, names?" Casey said remembering what he had said earlier. They were now walking down a dirt path that led around the institution. "Twins, Kemper and Kimber. Their five now their birthday was two weeks ago. They came and visited that evening. Do you have any siblings?" Alex replied. Casey wasn't really sure how to answer. "Well I have Step Brother Edwin who's 14, and a sister Lizzie who's 114, Marti my step sister who's 8, And there's Derek who's Edwin and Marti's brother. He's also 17." Casey said hoping Alex wouldn't catch on to the fact she didn't say Derek was her step brother, but he did. "Wait if he's their brother wouldn't that make him your step brother?" Alex asked clearly confused. Casey smirked, "Another day Alex, Another day!" Casey said walking ahead of him. "How many story's are you going to make we wait to hear?" He complained as he caught up with her. She sighed, "Well It's the same story!" She said and now Alex Was REALLY confused. "Well when you going to tell me?" Alex said this time he was mostly joking. She was about to answer when Alex tripped and went flying towards the ground. She started laughing once she knew he was okay. "I'll tell you the day you learn to walk!" she said he just rolled his eyes and playfully pushed her to the side.

They headed up towards the library, it was empty to. "So what about your parents, Do are they still together?" Casey asked as she took a seat. Alex sat down across from her, and replied. "They were divorced three years ago. I live with my mom. My dad moved to California to be with his "NEW" family!" He paused before continuing." What about yours?" Casey sighed, here goes nothing she thought! "Well… My dad died when I was 4, and my mom just remarried a year ago. George is an okay guy, but still he's not my dad." She replied. "That's cool, well except the whole your dad died, and all." Alex replied, feeling like an idiot after realizing what he said.

"So what provoked you to become Anorexic?" Alex questioned, there is was her problem out there in the open. It had normally just been called an eating disorder. Now it was revealed, she was anorexic. "Remember how I said another day? Well that's part of that story and it's another day!" She replied, her mind wondering back to the day it all started "Man I cant wait to hear this story, it's got to be good." Alex joked, Casey threw a pillow across the room. "Your retarded!" she laughed.

"How long have you been anorexic?" Alex asked, before adding, "Or is that another day to?" He laughed. She rolled her eyes, "No that I'll tell you now! It's been since last Christmas." She replied. He was surprised it had been that long. She wasn't to over the edge thin, but she was thin. "What food do you miss the most?" he asked getting a little serious now. She thought about it, there were just so many! "Mac and Cheese… It was my favorite!" She replied still thinking of all the foods she hadn't ate in so long. "I could NEVER give up my Mac and cheese or pizza!" Alex replied just the thought of pizza made his eyes light up. Casey smirked, "You are so weird!" she replied.

"I'm getting tired… I'm going to head up to my room and lay down!" Casey said standing up. "I'll see you later?" she added as she stopped in the doorway. "Later" Alex said and waved. Casey made her way up to her room. Once there she climbs onto her bed and pulled a little book out of her to dresser drawer, inside were pictures. They were the ones Derek told her to take. Maybe I should call she thought but decided against it. She put the pictures back and lay across the bed, before pulling out some paper she starting writing a letter. It of course was for Derek.

* * *

**R&R** _please - All review's are appreciated!_

I actually have Chapters **3 4 5 6 7** typed up, I just need to read through an fix all the mistakes… so the second I get a change I'll post them! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

_Ash_


	4. Nurse Betty

**So sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter! I hope you all like it.  
**

* * *

Casey sat in her room growing more and more bored. Everyone was in their counseling sessions except her. So she decided to go walk around. She stopped at the reception desk where Nurse Betty was sitting (where she seemed to always be sitting). Casey walked over cheerfully. "Hey B, What's up?" She said smirking, she propped her elbow on the edge of the desk, which seemed to be really tall. "Hello Casey, is their something I can do for you?" Nurse Betty Asked, Smiling up at the young girl. Casey shook her head, "Nope, I just figured I'd come keep ya some company I'm BORED!" she said. Nurse Betty nodded, allowing her to stay.

"So you got any kids?" Casey asked, Nurse Betty looked about her mom's age, with dark red hair, blue eyes. She was skinny, just not TO skinny. "Nope, I can't have kids." Betty Replied not taking her eyes off the computer screen where she was typing. Casey nodded and looked around the room. "So can I like help you do something, PLEASE! I'm ready to blow my brains out I'm so bored!" Casey said, smirking. "Well, follow me." Nurse Betty said walking her through the door behind the desk. "You can help me copy and file these!" Betty said pulling out some old files. Casey nodded and took a stack of files.

"How long have you worked here? Casey asked as she pulled a stack of papers off the copier. Nurse Betty looked up from a file, "About 10 years!" She replied, Casey's eyes grew bigger. "Wow that's a long time! Are you married?" She asked. Once Casey got started, she could talk forever. "Yes. I've been married for 17 Years. I married my High School Sweet Heart. His name is Jeremy!" She replied. Casey nodded. "So is your name Betty or is it a nick name?" Casey asked. She walked over to a cabinet and put a stack of files in it. "Its Short for Bethany!" Betty Replied, "The kids here started the whole Betty thing, and now you have started B." She said with a laugh. Casey laughed too, she really liked Betty. "Yeah, my name is Cassandra , but it sounds too old, so I ask everyone to call me Casey, but Derek calls me Case!" She said in one breath. Nurse Betty nodded, handing her more files to copy.

"So you have siblings right, they were at the hospital yes?" Betty asked, taking over the Questioner role. "Yea, There's Edwin, He's my Step brother, And Lizzie my little sister. There's also Marti my Step sister but she wasn't at the hospital." Casey said, _PLEASE don't remember Derek was there!_ Casey thought. "And the other boy that was there, who was he?" Betty asked, Casey sighed before responding. "That's Derek, He's a long story. A story I don't feel like telling." Nurse betty said "Okay." and left it at that.

Once they were don't they headed back to the front desk. Casey once again took her place leaning against the front of the desk. "Ah Casey you've got a letter!" Betty said handing her a small white envelope. Casey took the letter and looked the white envelope over. She saw the name Derek Venturi in the top corner, and hesitated opening it. After a moment of thinking it over she opened it. IT read...

_October 18, 2005_

Casey,  
_  
So what's been up? How are things there? Things around here are crazy.  
Edwin got in trouble the other day, Cops caught him skipping school... Shocking eh?  
Lizzie's always in your room going through the closet too! Smarti's been asking a lot of question's. No one really knows what to tell her yet. Billy sleeps in your bed every night, I think he really misses you. Maybe when we come Visit we can bring him. Oh and here's some big News, Your aunt is pregnant! She called yesterday and told Nora. Dad said that Vicki is really upset about it too. I found this picture from along time ago, after you left. I want you to have it. So I sent it with this letter. I hope that's okay. Well I got to go. The Mail guy comes in 5 minutes and I want to get  
this out so you get it soon. _

_Derek _

P.s. I miss you!

Just above his name Love was scratched out. Casey could hardly tell what it said.  
She folded the letter up and put it in her pocket. She looked back to Betty and shrugged. She stood there kind of out of it. "Do you like Candy?" Betty Asked pulling Casey out of her thoughts. Casey bit her lip. "What kind is it?" She asked, the only candy she would ever eat was gum, and Suckers. "I've got suckers, Jolly ranchers, peppermints, mainly stuff to suck on so I don't smoke!" Betty confessed. Casey thought it over and decided to have a Green apple Jolly Rancher Sucker. "Don't tell Natalie she just might FAINT!" Casey joked causing them both to break out into laughter.

A moment later Alex walked over, standing beside Casey. "What are you guy's up to?" He asked wondering just why they were laughing. Casey just shrugged and continue laughing. "Why is it though that Nurse Natalie is so… mean?" Casey Asked. Natalie was always very rude, and direct. None of the patients got along with her, and half the staff hated her. "Not a clue!" Betty Answered. Alex spoke up, "Its because she's got a stick shoved half-way up her…" Betty interrupted him by clearing her throat and giving him a sharp look. "Mr. Browning, talking like that can get you in all sorts of trouble. Even if it is true!" Nurse Betty stated causing both teenagers to chuckle.

"Well I'm going to go hang out with Alex for a little bit. I'll come bug you again soon!" Casey said as she went to leave with Alex. "I'll be Waiting 'C'!" Nurse Betty Joked. Casey just smirked and headed off with Alex.

They were half way up the stairs when Keegan come trotting down the steps, with her side kicks; Lacey, Cole, and Kirk. "Well if it isn't the worlds biggest dorks!" Keegan teased as she bumped shoulders with Casey. "Well if it isn't the worlds biggest air head and her trolls!" Casey retorted. Keegan turned on her heals so she was facing Casey. They were inches a part and neither was backing away. "You little Bit.." Keegan started but Casey cut her off. "Go ahead call me it, and you'll find out how fast you can roll down stairs!" Keegan backed down a few steps. "Watch your back McDonald!" Keegan threatened as she turned to leave. "Whatever Bimbo!" Casey laughed as her and Alex watched the clique leave. "They are so beyond pathetic!" Alex said. Casey just nodded, and they continued up the stairs.

"I'm surprised that girl isn't in here for ego issues!" Casey joked as they stopped at her room, to see if Emma was back yet. Alex stood at the doorway and waited. "Emma?" Casey said just as Emma came out of the bathroom. "Want to hang out with 'The worlds biggest dorks'?" Casey said as if she was Keegan. Emma gave her a questioning look, and Casey added "Ran into Keegan on the way up, and we Exchanged a few words!" Emma shook her head at the thought. "Yeah, I'll hang out what do you want to do?" Emma said questioningly. "Well Alex is out there waiting lets go ask him I guess?"

The three of them headed back down stairs. Not running into Keegan this time, fortunately. "This place is so freaking boring! There's never anything to do!" Alex complained as they walked around first floor for the fourth time. Just then Craig appeared. "Man, Dr. O Is such a pain!" Craig complained sitting down on a nearby bench. "He's all like, 'How do you feel today?' It's so annoying!" He added. Everyone just smirked. "At least you got him and not Dr. Potter. She's a meaner version of Nurse Natalie.!" Emma replied, They all shuttered at the thought of a meaner nurse Natalie. **"**Well guys I'm going to go lay down! I've been up since six a.m." Casey said standing up. They all said their goodbyes to her and left. She got to her room and crawled under the covers rapping them tightly around her, she felt cold. She pulled the pillow she had brought close to her, inhaling the sent. His scent, that consumed the pillow. She missed him more now than ever. She closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths. All the while thinking of him. She slowly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**R&R please_! - - - Next chapter should be up in a few minutes. Im trying to finish up this story today. I have an idea for another story that i think should be good. But i dont wanna start it till I finish this and MISSING. Thanks for the reviews ive gotten so far!_**

**Ash**


	5. Slim

**Enjoy... I hope you guys like it: )**

* * *

Casey was sitting in her room reading a book when someone knocked on the door. Casey sighed deeply before getting up and opening the door. Their was a man about 5'10, with longish dark brown, and dark brown eyes (picture Johnny Depp). He looked at if he was half out of it. "And who are you?" Casey said bluntly, clearly aggravated that she even had to open the door. "I am Dr. Grey, Please follow me!" He said and stepped out of the door way so she could exit the room. She just stood there before saying "And why should I?" Dr. Grey. Looked at her with a smirk, "Because we have a meeting now let's get going." This Time she left the room and followed him.

They walked down the hall and down the stairs before stopping at a small room. A large black metal desk. "Feel free to stand, but if you'd like you may have a seat!" Dr. Grey said pointing to a set of chairs sitting in front of his desk. "Why am I here Dr. Grey?" Casey ask sitting down. Dr. Grey opened a File that had Casey's Name on it. "Please call me Slim. And isn't it obvious why your here Cassandra?" Dr Grey Replied. Casey rolled her eyes. "No Slim it isn't, it if were I wouldn't be asking, and its Casey." Casey stated, she was now completely annoyed with the man that refused to tell her why she was there." Well Casey If you don't know why your here then how can I know?" He replied, she was growing far beyond annoyed. _What is this some kind of mind game?_ She thought.

Slim could clearly tell she didn't understand anything of which he was saying. "What I mean is. You hear to tell me what's going on. So that we can figure out what got you here in the first place." He explained. "So why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?" He asked sitting father back into his seat, with a note pad and pen. "Why do you want to be called Slim, the name plate said Dr. Thomas Grey?" Casey questioned, totally ignoring what he asked. Slim smiled, "It's just a nickname a bunch of the kids here came up with!" He explained. Casey sat their not sure of what to do, Could she just leave, or should she let him in on her life. "What do you want to know?" Casey asked crossing her arms across her chest. "Anything?" He replied _He is so annoying!_ She thought

Finally Slim spoke up breaking the deadly silence that had now filled the room. "Tell me about your family Casey?" He said looking up from his notepad. Casey sighed "Umm I live with my mom Nora, My Step Dad George, My sister Lizzie, and my step siblings Edwin and Marti." She said but Slim Interrupted her." Your file says you have two step brothers." Casey inhaled deeply. "Well its wrong okay... can we move on!" She pleaded. She didn't want to go there right now, _NOT NOW_ she thought. He nodded and she continued. "My dad Stan Died when I was 4 and Ray was 1. I can't really remember much about him, I still have a teddy bear he gave me before he died." She stopped awaiting what the Dr. Had to say.

"When was your mother Remarried." Slim asked. Casey thought it over, not that she needed to. It just wasn't her favorite subject to talk about. Not because her mom was remarried, that wasn't the problem. Her mom could marry a hundred men, but why Derek's dad. "10 months ago. Well about two months after my 16th birthday." Slim nodded. "Does it bother you that she remarried?" He asked, she looked up from her lap. "No, I just wish she married someone else!" She said, Slim was a little shocked at her response. "Is there something wrong with him?" He asked not sure what she meant. "No he's a great guy, it's not him at all!" She replied. _GOD I just want to leave!_ She thought to herself. "What is it then?" He asked, He was lost as to what she meant. She didn't say anything. Just stared off into space...

**-Flashback-**

_"I'm so sorry this is happening! If I could stop it I would!" He said chasing after her. Casey was walking at a fast pace, Tears rolling down her face. "Casey STOP!" He said grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" She screamed as her fist slammed into his chest, not to hard, but hard enough. He pulled her into a tight hug, but she struggled to get away, before finally giving in and holding him as tight as possible, she knew it would be the last time._

_"Why them babe, WHY!" she begged him to find an answer, but knew one didn't exist. His heart broke knowing she was hurting so bad. "I know I can't believe their getting married either, it's just not fair!" He said now breaking. He couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She pulled him into an embrace. "Maybe if they knew we were together, who I am kidding... they wouldn't care!" she cried. They sat their on the front porch steps to her house, for over an hour. They decided that from that night on, they couldn't be a couple, and they would have to learn to hate each other._

_"I guess this is goodbye!" He said holding her tight as they stood at the front door. "I don't want it to be!" she cried, wishing it wasn't but knowing it was." I love you Case, I always will." He said looking her in the eyes. She was going to miss that, he was the only person who EVER called her Case , and now he wouldn't ever again. "I love you too Derek!" She replied. And they shared their last kissed. He said goodbye one last time and walked away. He said goodbye and walked away from the love of his life. She just stood their and cried._

**---- End of flash back ---**

"Casey you there?" Slim said waving his hang in front of her face. Hearing his voice she snapped out of the Memory she was reliving, the one of that night. "I can't do this Not now..." She said and stood. "I'm sorry but, I just can't talk about him." She went to leave but Slim stopped her. "Him? Are you talking about your step dad?" he asked. She turned to look at him. She shook her head and wiped a tear of her cheek. "No, his son." She said and left. Dr. Grey wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it was something, and decided to make a phone call.

Casey rushed back to her room and fell into her bed. She clutched her pillow close and began to cry. Something she hadn't done since she was there, at least not over him. She sat up and picked up the phone. She dialed His cell number._ It's busy, CRAP!_ She thought and hung up. She really missed him, at least when she was living at home she could see him. Even if she couldn't hug him, and kiss him, and just be with him, she could still see him. She took the pictures of him and her out of the dresser drawer again and pined them to the bored that hung over her desk. "I still love you…"She whispered, as she ran her fingers over a picture.

She then returned to her bed and lie there thinking of the past 3 years. How they started of so good but ended so bad. She drifted off to sleep, which was a restless sleep. She was awoken later that evening by Emma. "GIRL WAKE UP!" Emma said shaking her. Casey sat up rubbing her eyes. "What the hell?" She said annoyed, she just wanted to be sleeping. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. "There's someone here to see you!" Emma said in a cheerful voice. "He's waiting down the hall with Alex!" Casey eyes shot open. She had a visitor, but who? "HE?" Casey said putting her shoes on, Emma nodded.

She exited the room and started down the hall. She wearing jeans, with the knee's ripped out, with a t-shirt and one of those hoodie jackets, all which fit her baggy. Her Dark Hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She walked down the hall, it was currently occupied with Keegan and her posse, but no guys. She figured they probably went to Alex's room to hang out, so she went there. She stood there for a minute after knocking. Finally Alex answered, upon seeing it was Casey, he motioned for her visitor to come over.

Casey was turned looking towards Keegan when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and there he was. His dark messy hair and dark eyes. He stood a little taller than her, but not to tall. He had one of his famous smirks on his face too. "You!" she said and before she knew it her legs gave out and she went falling towards the ground but he caught her. "I guess you missed me!" He said with his arms still wrapped around her. She smiled, "Only for about a year now!" she said and smiled.

"But Derek why are you here ?" She questioned and his smirk faded. He pulled her down the hallway and they sat down on a couch by a window. " I got a phone call. Someone thinks it would have been a good idea for me to come." He explained. She rolled her eyes and knew exactly who called. "Dr. "I know everything" Grey?" She questioned and he nodded. "Well he was right… it is good to see you!" She said and looked out the window, he smiled.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it! So please R&R tell me whatcha think! I should have the next chapter up here shortly. Im just reading through it now and making corrections._

**Ash ; )**


	6. Visits

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this Chapter up, I've been moving so I've been really busy! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

They sat in silence for a minute before Derek spoke up. "Hey Case, Why wont you tell them everything?" Casey shifted in her seat and replied. "What do you mean?" She tried to play it off as if she had no clue what he was talking about. He knew she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Why wont you tell them why you don't want our parents married? And Why you wont call me your step-brother?" He said. He Knew why she didn't want them married, It was the same reason he didn't. "Its too hard to talk about!" She said as tears formed in her eyes. He put his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

"You know talking about it will help though?" He said trying to convince her talking would help. She shook her head. "I Cant!" she said. He felt bad, he hated knowing she was hurting. He knew exactly how she felt though. "Please Casey! Please talk to someone!" He begged now breaking inside, but trying not to let is show. He wasn't doing a very good job at it. "Why so I can cry some more? So I can tell people I still love you, and I miss you even when your standing right in front of me?" She broke down, after the words left her mouth she was in shock. Did she really just say all that to him? Derek looked down at her, "I miss you too, and I'm always going to love you! I hate seeing you hurting though." He confessed, his heart breaking. He wiped a few tears from her cheek. "Can't we just talk first?" She asked, and he nodded.

She walked him out to the Gazebo and sat along the deck. It was silent for a while, but finally Derek spoke. "Are you still mad at me?" she looked up into his eyes, they were so empty, yet so full of sadness. "I was never mad at you, just mad at the situation. Mad at fate for taking you away. But NEVER mad at you!" She said taking his hand in hers. "Yea me too!" He said agreeing with her. "That first week, was pure hell for me. I wanted to call a hundred times, But didn't!" She confessed a tear slipping down her cheek. "I didn't sleep that first week!" He said remembering how bad he felt, Leaving her alone crying. "I'm sorry!" He said, she looked at him in shock. "I shouldn't have left you there alone, that night. Crying and having no one to talk to!" He looked away from her, not wanting to see her cry anymore. "It's okay, its not like you had it any easier!" She said reassuring him, that she didn't hold it against him.

"The worst part of all was the wedding. Watching them so happy, and we were completely heart broken. The fact that they didn't even know didn't help either." Casey stated. Derek nodded, knowing exactly how she felt.

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waste. "Screw them!" He said and kissed her. A kiss they both long awaited. It was full of anticipation and Passion. When they Finally broke free, Casey buried her face in his chest, not wanting the moment to end. "I was thinking, we could always be together. Our parents, and friends wouldn't have to know!" Derek suggested. Casey looked him in the eyes, The sparkle that had faded was once again there. "Really?" She asked in disbelief hoping that it wasn't some sick cruel nightmare she was having. He nodded and kissed her again, this time a light peck on the lips. It had as much love in it as the last one though.

They headed back inside the institution. Walking as if nothing happened until they got back to Casey's room. There was the rule, No Boys in Girls rooms and No Girls in Boys room. With the Exception of family, and as far as they knew he was her step brother. When they walked in Emma was in her bed fast asleep. So Casey just pulled Derek over towards her bed. They lie down on the bed facing each other, both wearing smiles that could last forever. "I love you!" she whispered, and he replied the same thing. He rolled over onto his back and she moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach. She lie there listening to the heart, that was once again hers. Not that she ever lost it, but for a while it was hiding.

"So how many times have you slept in my bed since I've been gone?" Casey asked teasingly. Derek took a deep breath, all the while smiling. "Almost every night." he replied and laughed. She looked up at the clock. It was now five thirty and Visiting hours were over at six. Emma awoke and saw the couple cuddle up, and gave them a questioning look.Casey sat up, and Derek did the same. "Emma this is Derek, Derek that's Emma!" Casey introduced them. "Ah the mystery boy Derek!" Emma said shaking his hand. Derek laughed and shook her hand. "See I told you he wasn't Imaginary!" Casey stated and gave Emma a 'told-ya-so' look. "I didn't think anyone knew about me?" Derek said confused. Casey rolled her eyes, "They don't, She asked if I left anyone back home, I said yes. Then some people heard about my step brother's - brother Derek." Casey said with a laugh.

"Wait how long have you two been dating?" Emma asked putting her shoes on. "About 2 years, plus the past months that we've been apart!" Derek answered. It was the best two years and the worst twelve months. "We broke up the day we found out our parents were engaged, and they were married 2 months later. And Have been married for ten months." Casey explained with a little more information. "Okay well I'll be back in a few, don't get all gross in here!" Emma joked and exited the room. "She seems nice, nice and weird!" Derek observed. Casey laughed and agreed on both the fact she was weird and really nice.

"So when you going to come back?" Casey said hugging Derek, it was almost time for him to leave. "When ever you want, except tomorrow! I've got a doctors appointment!" He replied. She didn't say anything just held onto him, not ready for him to leave. "Are you going to tell Lizzie and Ed?" She asked, not caring if he did. They already knew they dated once before. They had recently found out. "Probably!" He replied kissing the top of her head.

"I guess I'll see you soon yeah?" Casey said as Derek prepared to leave. "Just call whenever! I'll come visit as much as I can!" He replied pulling her into a hug. It was going to be hard to say goodbye, but at least this time they knew they weren't saying goodbye for good. "I love you!" she said and he replied with "I Love you more!" She let out a small laugh. He was glad to see her happy and so alive again. He kissed her before heading out the doors to leave. She stood there watching his head down the hall way until he turned the corner. She was upset he had to go, but thrilled he'd be back. She headed back to her bed and settled down into it.

"So your dating your step brother huh?" Emma blurted out, pulling Casey from her thoughts. Casey sat up and pulled her pillow into her lap. "No I'm dating My boyfriend, who just so happens to be my step brother's older brother. Big difference!" Casey said with a laugh. Emma rolled her eyes, "Whatever dummy! He's pretty hot, in the bad boy type of way!" she added, Casey laughed. "Now I got to tell Slim, that whole story! Ugh what a nightmare!" Casey whined. She fell back into the bed and pulled her covers over her head. _This is going to be so fun!_ She thought.

She decided to go find Alex. She decided she could tell him her story now. Maybe telling him would make telling Slim easier. She knocked on his room, it was room twenty three. "Hey what's up?" Jay answered. she just shook her head and said "Nothing, Where Alex?" Jay yelled For Alex, and a second later he appeared. "what up?" Alex said stepping out into the hallway. "Just wondering if your ready for that "another day" story?" Casey said making a dorky face, He just nodded and they headed outside to talk.

"Ok to answer your questions. First off remember when you asked if I left any abusive boyfriends back home?" She asked, Alex Nodded. "I said, He wasn't abusive and that I'd tell you another day? Well I did Leave someone back home, but he's not my boyfriend anymore. Now do you remember how you asked how Derek was Edwin's brother but not my step brother seeing how Ed's my step brother?" Casey Said, as fast as she could. "Yea?" Alex said not getting where she was going. "Well okay, I was dating this guy for a while when our parents got married. The guy was Derek, and after they got married we just decided to end it. After that things got really bad between us, we acted as if we HATED each other!" She explained.

"Well our fighting just got worse and worse, and every once in a while we'd fine our self's in a heated argument and slip and kiss. It got so hard to see him everyday and not be able to just be with him like we use to be. At first I just started shutting my self off from everyone and would lock my self in my room, the only time I came out was to eat. Then one night at dinner Something happened..."

Flash back

_Casey was sitting next to Derek and it seems as if there was a whole continent in between them. _

"Derek can you hand me the potatoes?" Casey asked, hoping he would give them to her with out any of his bull.

"Nope, That would involve me helping you. I don't help people that don't like me!" He retorted, and immediately felt bad, but he couldn't take it back now. If he said sorry their parent's would wonder what was up, and that wouldn't be good.

"Your such an arrogant JERK!" Casey yelled standing up from the table.

"Yea well... Your A FAT UGLY NO IT ALL!" Derek yelled back. Casey stormed off to her room. Derek followed behind her.

FAT... he said I'm fat! Casey thought to her self.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said" Derek said bursting into her room. She had tears flooding her face.

"Well I'm sorry... I'm sorry you ever loved me. I'm sorry you ever wasted your time with me. I'm so sorry that you ever wasted your time with such a fat ugly no it all!" She cried. Derek instantly felt bad, he really went to far this time.

"No... don't be sorry. I'm the stupid one, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it, I just wanted to make you... I mean I just wanted you to get MAD!" he explained, but she didn't want to hear it. She pushed him out of the room, locking the door.

FAT! FAT! FAT! just kept replaying in her mind. "not anymore!" she whispered and headed into her bathroom.

And that's when it all started.

end flashback

"There it is, that's how it all started!" Casey said finishing her story.

Alex sat looking almost as though he was shocked. "Wow!" he wispered. Casey barley heard him. "Yea!" She replied and let out a slight laugh. Casey sighed and once again began to talk. "Well. . . its not such a bad ending after all. Alex gave her a questioning look. "He came to visit today, and we decided no matter what it takes, we will be together!" she said excitedly. Alex smiled and hugged her tightly saying he was happy for her and Derek.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it , and I Have the story Finished so It shouldnt take me long (hopefully) to get it all uploaded on here!**

Ash


	7. Rainy Day's are Bad Days

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Casey had been in the intuition about 4 months and things were going really well for her. Ever since Derek came to visit everything else seemed to become easier. She had became really good friends with Alex and Emma. She even grown rather close to Nurse Betty. She looked to the woman as a mother figure. Which was something she needed in her life. Since her mother was never really a mother towards her after her father died. 

Both girls woke up early Saturday morning to a rainy gloomy day. Since the boys were on an outing for the day there wasn't much they could do. After getting dressed and ready for the day they headed down towards the lounge room. Where they ran into someone they'd rather have never seen again. "Well look here if it isn't our very own two walking sticks" Keegan said causing her "posse" to burst into laughter. "Good won Kegan!" Lacey said high fiving her friend. Casey and Emma both rolled their eyes. "And here we have our very own crack whores?" Emma retorted. Just as Lacey was to say something Nurse Kelly walked in causing both to shut up.

Casey and Emma decided to go somewhere else to avoid unwanted trouble. So they headed back to their room. They played a couple hands of cards, and then just sat around talking. Soon though Emma fell asleep. So Casey headed down to visit with Nurse Betty. When she reached the desk Betty was on the phone and looked a little upset. Casey waited quietly for her to finish the phone call. "What's up Betty, you look a little upset?" Casey questioned. Nurse Betty shook her head "Its nothing!" She lied. Casey wasn't going to give up that easy, she could tell something was upsetting the woman.

"Come on Betty what's going on?" Casey pried. Nurse Betty looked up from her desk, her eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears she was forcing back. "That was my doctor, There may be something seriously wrong with me. I have to go in for test." Betty explained. Casey's heart sunk to her stomach. Her eyes immediately filled with tears. "What... what is it? Can they fix it?" Casey choked out. Nurse Betty paused before she answered. "It could be cancer, but it could be nothing. And yes if caught in time they can fix it!" Betty explained. Casey's world started falling apart once again.

"When will you know?" Casey questioned. "I have an appointment tomorrow and when I come in tomorrow evening I will know for sure." Betty answered.

After Casey asked a billion more question's, Casey said bye to Betty and headed up to her room. Once there she picked up the phone and went into the bathroom. She dialed the number that she knew by heart and waited for the one person she needed more than anything to answer. After a few rings someone picked up, "Hello?" A girl answered. "Austin? is Derek There?" Casey asked. "Yea hang on!" Austin replied. Casey sat in anxiously waiting for Derek to come to the phone. "Hello?" He answered not knowing who it was. "Hey Derek, its me." Casey said, her voice now breaking and tears flooding her face. "I was wondering if you could come up and hang out tomorrow?" She asked. Derek quickly replied, he could tell something was wrong. "Yea matt. I'll be there around noon." They talked a few minutes later before saying goodbye. Casey then curled up in her bed and went to sleep.

The next day Casey Awoke bright and early, Dressed quickly and headed downstairs to wait for Derek. She sat waiting on a front bench for what seemed like hours, watching the clock and the front door. Finally a few minutes after noon Derek walked through. As soon as she saw him she broke. The tears she had been holding back broke free. He pulled her into a tight embrace, not knowing what was causing her pain, but wanting to comfort her anyways. He held her there in the middle of the lobby until her tears subsided and she pulled away. They walked over and sat on the bench.

Moments later Derek broke a dead silence that seemed to be taking over the room. "Can I ask why your so clearly upset?" Casey looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry. "Well you remember Nurse Betty?" She asked, her voice now shaky. He thought a moment and then nodded. "Well ever since I got here she's kind of been like a mom to me. Helped me through a lot while I've been here. She's been to me what my mom never was." She stopped to collect her self. Her mind was going crazy with worry and fear. "Today she finds out if she has cancer or not!" Casey said once again breaking down. Derek just held her as close to him as possible.

"So how have things been at home?" Casey asked trying to get her mind off the current situation that was devouring her mind. "Pretty good, Rex has gotten so big! and Austin talks about you everyday. Ray's only been in trouble once too!" Derek filled her in on the latest events that were happening back home. "How bout you?" Casey asked. Derek smiled a slight smile. "Its been okay. I spend most of my time in your room believe it or not. I go in there and look threw all "our" pictures and I've been hanging out with Conner some" he replied, she just nodded. As hard as she tried she could stop thinking about Betty.

Later on in the day they were still sitting on the front bench awaiting Nurse bettys arrival. Derek had bought them some pop and a bag of chips out of a near by vending machine. Casey still wasn't eating enough but she did eat a few chips. Today was an exception though, who could expect her to eat with all that she had on her mind today. "Its going to be okay!" Derek assured her, but Casey was going to be convinced until she heard the words from Betty's mouth.

A little later on they were making small talk when Alex wondered up. "Hey Casey whats up? Whos this?" He asked looking at Derek. "Oh hey Alex, This is Derek... the one I was telling you about. Were just waiting on Betty to get here!" Casey replied, she didnt want Alex to know exactly what was going on until Betty told her it was okay to tell him. Alex reached out shaking Derek's hang. "Heard a lot about you dude!" He said. Derek let out a laugh "None of its true I swear!" Derek joked back. Casey just rolled her eyes at the two. "I gotta get back up stairs, Counseling in 10. See ya later" Alex said and headed back upstairs.

By time Betty had arrived Casey had drifted of to sleep. Derek recognized the woman right away and gently awoke Mstty. "She's here!" He said has she sat up. Casey immediately jumped up running over to the front desk, where Betty was clocking in.  
"so?" She said. Betty slowly turned to face the girl. "The doctor said...Im healthy as can be! Nothing to worry about!" Betty cheered. Casey hugged the woman tightly, a few tears of relief flowing down her cheeks. Once they separated Casey replied "Thank god!" Causing Betty to let out a laugh.

* * *

**Next Chapter coming right up : )  
**  
Ash 


	8. Today Isnt Her day

**Enjoy!**

* * *

This is a rather short Chapter but i hope you all enjoy

It was a day Casey didn't want to live, but she knew she was going to be forced to climb out of bed put on a happy face and continue living.  
All she wanted though was to stay buried beneath the covers, Cuddled up to her "Lubby bear", sleeping the day away. But she couldn't, she had to get up. She pushed the covers away, climbed out of bed and headed over to her dresser. Pulling out a pair of ripped jeans and a white tee-shirt. Across the chest of the shirt it read, "I can only please one person a day, and today is NOT your day!" printed in bold black letters. After getting dressed she headed downstairs, where she was suppose to meet Betty and help her put files away.

So far Casey was doing rather well. She had put on 11 pounds, was eating atleast 50 of each of her meals, and was seeming all together happier. Her and Derek together again, Betty treated her as if she were her very own child (something Casey had be longing for), and Slim said she was looking to get release by the end of the month. Granted it was only the 3rd of the month, but still it was better than never. Everything was looking good, and then She woke up and realized today wasent going to be so good.

It was the Anniversary of her fathers death, and since she was locked up in the institution she wasn't going to be able to visit his grave. This upset Casey more than anything else that had happened while she was there. The first time since he died, she wasn't going to be able to go say hello, and put a dozen red roses and a dozen white daisies at his headstone. Casey sighed holding back the tears the fought so fiercely to break free. She sighed standing beside Betty, she picked up a stack of at least 50 multi colored Folders. Betty stopped her and asked, "Casey, what's got you down." That's all it took, that's what cause her to break. Casey sat the folders back down and started to cry.

Casey told Betty what the day was and everything that went along with it. She told betty how before her dad died for her birthday he would bring her red roses and White daisies. After he died Casey made it a tradition to do the same for his grave. Once she was done Betty handed her a piece of paper and a pen. "It's Strictly forbidden for me to take you to visit the grave, but if you give me the directions I would be more than happy to go for you. I'll even pick up the Roses and Daisy's." Casey smiled and began to jot down directions. "I guess this day isn't going to be so bad after all." Casey whispered to herself as she headed back up to her room.


	9. 3 Years Later

**Enjoy!! This is the Second to last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter -9 -2 years Later**

It was Getting close to Christmas time, and she decided to go. She packed up the bouquets of roses and Daisies and headed off. The drive wasn't to long. It was one of those rides that when you took it you dreaded it and at the same time you didn't because the scenery was beautiful, but the destination itself was never a place one looked forward to. As she neared the front gate, she parked her car. She walked through the gate, taking a deep breath. It was the first time in a while since she had been there. She would visit it often at first, but then things got to be really hectic in her life.

She made her way through rows and rows of tomb stones, taking her time to get where she was going. Still all this time had passed and it was just as hard as the first time to come. She stopped for a moment before continuing on. The air was fierce, the ground covered in a white blanket of snow. She held the flowers closer and pulled her coat a little tighter. A few more feet and she'd be there.

As she grew closer to the headstone, the engraving on it was clearly visible. McDonald was spelled out it big bold letters. She could no longer hold back the tears she had been forcing back. She sat down in front of the tombstone and sat a bouquet of roses and a bouquet of daisy's against it. "Hey, there... I know its been a while. I'm sorry!" She started. She then paused and looked to the sky then back to the grave. "You'd be glad to know Lizzie's been doing really well, Her soccer team won the championships." She laughed but it quickly faded. "We all miss you so much, Marti was going to come with me but I decided to come alone this time, so I could talk to you." She stopped and wiped a few stray tears.

"Rex has gotten so rotten, you would love watching him. I mean I'm sure you can see him from up there, but you know!" She started choking up. "Edwin came across the prom pictures that were sent in the mail a couple weeks ago. I guess they got mixed up in things. Derek looked so handsome and happy!" She stopped, not sure if she could go on. She had so much to say but didn't know how to say it all. She reached forward and began tracing the letters...

Taken to soon  
**Cassandra  
McDonald  
**Beloved Daughter, Sister, Girlfriend, and Friend.  
You Will be Missed.  
10-8-88 - 5-29-06

"Austin fought with your mom so hard to have it say Casey instead of Cassandra, but you know your mom." Nurse Betty stopped. "I brought some of your things back to your house today, your mom wasn't to pleased to see me. The woman paused for a moment, a calming wind blew, making her feel a little better. Knowing Casey wasn't far and was listening. "Oh I miss you so MUCH!" She cried, "I saw Alex the other day, He came by the institution to visit. I told him about what happened, he was deeply upset! He such a good kid, He really treasured your friendship, and he wants me to bring him by sometime."

"I still remember when you came to stay with me, and we stayed up all night painting the attic room just for you. Even though you never really lived with me, I still loved you liked a Daughter." Betty stopped.

Flash Back

_"Hey betty can you help me make some cookies for Derek? He's always saying how good yours are!" Casey yelled form the kitchen. _

Betty came strolling in grabbing an apron. "Sure thing toots!" They both laughed and started to back. "So how's Derek doing these days any how?" Betty Questioned as she filtered through the cupboards looking for the ingredients she needed.

"Really good, He made the baseball team! That's what the cookies are for!" Casey replied pulling a large mixing bowl from the cupboards. "Oh that's so good, we'll have to go cheer at his games!" Betty laughed.

The two continued mixing all the ingredients and then one by one put the little balls of dough onto the cookie sheets. "These are going to be so good!" Casey said taking a bite of the dough. "If you keep eating the dough, your not going to have any cookies!" Betty pointed out. Casey made a goofy face and put her spoon down. "So how long till their done?" Casey asked climbing onto a stool that sat at the island in the center of the kitchen. "Oh about 20 minutes!" Betty said turning the timer on and sitting down across from Casey.

"So are you going to stay at your house this weekend?" Betty asked, Casey shrugged her shoulders and looked up from the magazine she was reading. "I might, just depends on how the Bots are acting." Casey replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Bots?" Betty questioned curious to know what she was talking about. "My mom and George, they are The Bots. They walk around like little robots and crap, so I granted them the named the Bots." Casey laughed. "Girl your nuts!" Betty joked and got up checking the cookies.

End flash back

Betty stood looking down at the stone, the daisies and roses made it look less bare. "Well I'm going to go see Derek now! I promise I'll come back soon!"

Betty walked about 2 feet over and sat back down. Looking at another stone, she place flowers in the vases that were built into the head stone. "Hey there Derek! We miss you lots down here. Its just not fair that you and Casey were taking from us. Its hard, losing two wonderful caring people like yourselves." Betty stopped it was getting to hard to talk. She started remembering the fun times the three of them had.

Flash back

_"GO Derek GO!!!" Casey and Betty cheered as Derek ran past second base and was heading for third. He had just barley made it. The next batter was up and he hit a homer, and Derek took off. "Woo Hoo!!" They cheered as she stopped on home plate. His team won 13-9. Casey climbed down the bleachers and ran down to the dug out. _

"You won!!" She screamed jumping in Derek's arms. He spun around and when they came to a stop he planted a small but perfect kiss on her lips! " I love you!" He said as he loosened the grip around her waist. "I love you to!"

They were standing talking with Betty when a boy Derek's age ran up. "Yo Derek, good game dude!" The boy said high fiving Derek. "Hey babe, this is Conner, he's a new friend I met on the team! Conner this is my girlfriend Casey." Derek said introducing them. "It is so nice to meet you Casey!" Conner jokingly flirted, Derek playfully smacked him upside the head. "Dude, no!" He said laughing.

"This is Betty, My like mom kind of!" Casey said introducing Betty. "Why hello Betty!" Conner flirted. Derek once again smacked him in the head. "Dude REALLY NO!" Both boys laughed. "Well Conner were headed out to get pizza would you like to join us?" Betty asked, Conner needed no time to think. "Dude Pizza is my middle name, Well not really its actually its Cole but still, yea I want to go!" Conner said making himself sound like an idiot. With that they left and went for pizza.

End Flash back

"Conner and Jordan are having a baby, its due in 4 months. Only 19 and having a baby. If its a Boy their going to name him Derek Cole. If its a girl their going to name her Casey Dawn ." She stopped. It was getting even colder outside. She stood not ready to leave but she still had one more stop, for Casey. She stood looking down at the Grave. It Read...

Taken to soon  
**Derek  
Venturi  
**Beloved Son, Brother, Boyfriend, and Friend.  
We will Miss you!  
7- 19-88 - 5-29-06

"Bye Guys, I love you!" She Whispered, She kissed the tips of her fingers and placed them on both of the headstones. She then headed back to Casey's dads Grave and dropped some flowers of for Casey. She knew that's what she would have wanted. When she was done she went back to her car. Once their she turned on the heat and let the car warm up as the tears flooding her eyes fell. "Their in a better place Betty you gotta remember that!" She reminded her self. She started up the car and drove off, promising she would be back soon.

* * *

**Coming up next is the last and final chapter - Tear Just kidding!!**

Ash 3 


	10. 3:48AM on May 29th 2006

**And here is the last and Final chapter to _Thin_! I hope all of you enjoy it!

* * *

**

Its was a year after her release and Casey hurried around frantically getting ready for the prom. Her and Derek had been together for the past year an a half. That night they would celebrate one of the biggest nights of the rest of their life's. Derek was with his friend Conner picking up their tux's. Casey was at the house with her friend Jordan adding the final touches to their make up. Casey's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, that consumed of long flowing curls. She had light make up except around her eyes, it was darker. Some black eyeliner and purple eye shadow. Her dress was a beautiful black ball gown with a purple bow that wrapped around the her waist.

Once Derek and Conner arrived back at the house they immediately got dressed and returned down stairs for pictures. Lizzie and Edwin took a few group pictures, then a couple of just the girls and a couple of just the guys. Then they had Casey and Derek pose for a couple pictures together. When they finished with pictures they hurried out to the limo and headed of to the prom.

"This is going to be a night to remember!" Casey cheered pulling out the camera she had brought. "I love you!" Derek whispered into her ear as she relaxed beside him. "I love you too!" She whispered back. Neither of them had been as happy as they were that past year they spent together. "Who's ready to PARTY!" Conner shouted as they pulled up to the hotel that the prom was being held at. It was known for its large ball room. They climbed out of the limo and headed into the building, where they spent the night dancing, laughing, and just having the best time of their lives.

After the prom both couples retreated to the limo, that was destined to take them home. "That was the greatest night ever!" Jordan cheered. "Hey we still have graduation." Casey reminded them. They all cheered together. "Can you believe Heidi and Pacey won prom king and king!" Casey complained to Jordan, for both guys were passed out. "I know! I so wanted Matalyn and Jared to get it!" Jordan replied, Casey nodded in agreement "Yea Mattie is like the prettiest slash nicest girl in the senior class."

The limo came to its first stop and Jordan and Conner climbed out. "See ya guys Saturday!" Conner said closing the door. Casey sat closer to Derek Resting her head on his shoulder. "Hi pretty girl" Derek whispered. "Hi cute guy" She replied. "I had a great time with you tonight!" Derek said wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. "Me too!" she said snuggling her head farther into his chest.  
"I love you!" he whispered, she just nodded in reply. She started to dose off when the limo came to its final stop. "Baby we're home!" He said shaking her awake.

Once they made it inside Casey kicked of her heels, and Derek tossed his jacket onto a chair. "I'm starving!" Casey complained. "Want to go grab something to eat?" Derek asked, hoping she would for he was starving too. "yea just give me a sec to change into something more... comfortable." she replied and ran up to her room. When she returned she wore a black t-shirt with something randomly printed across the chest and a pair of blue wind pants with white stripes down the leg. "ready!" She said grabbing his car keys and throwing them to him.

"Where to my love?" Derek joked as he started the car, the engine roaring. "Hmm MCDONALDS!" Casey laughed clapping her hands. It was her favorite place to eat. He didn't care where it was she chose, as long as she was eating he didn't care. "McDonalds for Miss McDonald it is!" He said with a smirk as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. They should have stayed in, and ordered something. Tonight just wasn't the night to be out driving. But they say everything happens for a reason.

Casey turned on the radio, Unbelievable by Kaci Brown. It was the song she use to turn on a blare to drown out all thoughts of Derek. She smiled as the song played. She reached over and took his hand in hers.

_I Wish you didn't love me  
I Wish you'd make this easy  
It was love that caught me  
Now it's fear that keeps with you _

"I Love you" She said looking over at him. Not knowing it would be the last time she'd ever say it to him. He squeezed her hand.

_I wasnt to be by your side_  
_So I can close me eyes  
To the growing emptiness inside that kills me  
When I'm with you  
You try to break me Try to hate me  
So you can fall out of love  
You want to make me believe that I'm crazy  
That I'm nothing with out you _

They pulled into the drive threw of the 24 hour McDonalds. "What do you want?" he asked. She told him and went back to looking out the window and listening to the song.

_It's Unbelievable but I believe you  
It's Unforgivable but i forgave you  
Insane what love Can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone _

He Paid for the food and pulled up to the next window. He glanced over at Casey, she seemed so deep in thought, he didn't want to disturb her. They should have just ate inside, just this once.

_I feel you in my shadow  
My heart feels cold and hollow  
No matter where I run I see  
Your eyes always follow me  
Try to hold me  
Try to own me  
keeping something that's not yours  
You want to make believe that I'm crazy  
Make me think that your the cure  
_  
The girl handed him their food and drinks. He sat them down in the spot between them. And pulled around to the exit. "You okay?" he asked.

_It's Unbelievable but I believe you  
It's Unforgivable but i forgave you  
Insane what love love Can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone _

"I'm just glad I got you back, and we didn't stay apart all this time!" He just smiled and mouth 'me too' and pulled out onto the road. He should have taken another way.

_You're still haunting me  
In my sleep  
You're all I see  
But I can't go back  
Cause I know it's wrong  
For us to go on  
And I'm growing strong  
to confront my fears _

They came to a stop light and he took a drink of his pop. "You look so tired." He said looking over at her. She smiled, "I am, but I'm not to tired to stay up with you and eat, then maybe we can relax on the couch and watch some movie!" She replied.

_It's Unbelievable but I believe you  
It's Unforgivable but i forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone _

The song came to a stop, then another started to play. It was Untitled by Simple Plan. The light turned green and Derek started to drive again. Casey knowing the song sung along. It meant more than either of them could have imagined.

_open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight _

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Derek turned onto another street. He should have taken another way. It was to late now, the choice had been made and he was taking the wrong way. They were almost home, so close it was sad they wouldn't have ever made it.

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me _

"Geesh this is a sad enough song isn't it?" Derek said looking over to Casey, who Screamed "Derek look out!" All he saw was a bright light coming straight for them. He swerved to the right causing the truck to plow straight into his side.

Casey opens her eyes, The pain is to much for her to move. She looks over there's Derek. His head is busted open. His face is pale. She grows scared that he might be dead. "Der...Derek" she chokes out. But nothing, Tears start to pour down her face.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't _

The Ambulance comes, But its all to late. Casey trys to scream, but no one can hear her. They rush to Derek, That's when she hears them say it. "He's gone!" Her he's gone her eyes grow more heavy. She tries to fight from passing out but its too hard. If only they hadn't come out, she thinks. She thinks back to the prom, when they were the happiest they've been. When nothing but them mattered. She can't fight it no more. She slips of into the darkness.

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

"She's got a pulse!" The Medic Yells towards the ambulance. They load her into the Squad and rush her to the hospital. She's fading now, her breathings slower. How can she live with out him? What kind of life would that been. The machines start to beep. "We're loosing her! Come on stay with us!" The Doctor pleads as he works frantically to save her life.

_made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

"Call it!" the doctor says. "Time of death... 3:48 am May 29th, 2006" A nurse replys, and the machines come to a stop and turn off.

Around 4am the phone rang, No one could have guessed what was awaiting on the other line. "Hello?" Lizzie answered still half asleep. "Yes this is the McDonald-Venturi Residence. Why what's going on?" She questioned starting to get a little worried. "What?.. No that... that cant be possible!" she cried. "Tonight was their prom, How could this happen?" She grew more upset and took the phone to George and Nora. She then went to Edwin's room, waking him up and telling him the news. He took it pretty hard. Neither knew how to tell Marti, for she was still young and probably wouldn't understand.

The Next day they all loaded up and headed to the hospital. Their parents had to identify the bodies, and collect all their personal belongings. Ray and Austin sat in the waiting area, while they waited on a nurse to bring out their stuff. George and Nora followed slowly behind a doctor, to the morgue part of the hospital. They walked into a large room, and headed over to the back wall. The Doctor pulled out two metal slabs, The first being Derek. When George saw his son, lying there cold, pale, and still his head was covered blood, he Flinch. Neither Parent cried, but both looked both upset and Guilty. Guilty they never cared enough, Guilty they didn't give their kids the attention they disserved. Next came Casey, She looked more peaceful. She to was pale and cold. After both teens were identified, they headed back to Lizzie and Edwin.

A tall thin nurse walked up to where Lizzie and Edwin were sitting. She held two large plastic bags filled with cloths, and other odds and ends. "Sign Here please?" The nurse said handing a clipboard to Edwin. After the nurse left they opened to bags and began going threw the stuff. Edwin had just reached into the pocket of Derek pants, when He felt something. He pulled out a small black box, He handed it to Lizzie. Tears now pouring down their cheeks. She opened it and there was a small, yet beautiful ring. "He must of have been planning on purposing." Edwin said taking the box and closing it. "I we should put it on Casey at the funeral." Edwin cried, Lizzie Agreed. Its what Derek wanted, for her to have it. They both sat in silence, grieving, until their parents arrived.

A night that started off so great and ended so tragically. A couple who still had thier lives a head of them, only to have it all cut short. All because one person decided drinking and driving was harmless and fun.

The End

* * *

**So there it is! My first Completed Fanfiction. I hope everyone who has read it liked and enjoyed it as much i loved writing it. I still am working on _Missing._ And i have an idea for another story, that I'll be starting once ive finished _Missing_. Thanks for the reviews too!!!**

Ash 

**P.S - DEREK VENTURI is so hot!! lol**


End file.
